User talk:Ooswesthoesbes
User talk:Ooswesthoesbes/Archive Floatright What does this acutally do? Forgive me but I don't know too much on those programming bits. PS maybe it's time to archive your talk, I certainly have to. HORTON11: • 18:52, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, float:right; puts the infoboxes at the right-hand side of the screen. If one is using monobook, you don't have to scroll down no more to see the textual contents of the page :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:31, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. I didn't see a difference cause of not having monobook. HORTON11: • 12:36, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, if it does not effect your lay-out, then we can keep it :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:38, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well yeah, anything to make users feel more welcome in the land of sand and sun. HORTON11: • 12:55, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::That's the spirit :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:56, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::If you see any other issues like that, just point them out to me so they can be fixed. HORTON11: • 13:48, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Okay :) --`OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:51, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Though you ain't a dutchie... this reminded me of you. And well Wabba too, as he tends to speak like that. HORTON11: • 18:44, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Oos even claims to use "Limburgisms" sometimes. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:09, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha, Oos mostly uses Limburgisms indeed (though often Limburgisms could also be Dutchisms :P). Occassionally, I'd like to drop in pure Dutchisms too though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:19, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Churches In the List of Churches in Brunant page, does the "year" column refer to year completed or to year started? I ask cause St. Stephen's Church is still in construction, so I added 1366 as the date, for the start of work. HORTON11: • 18:19, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :I thought year of consecration was a good date :P --OuWTB 03:11, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::And what is that? The year it is blessed? Sorry but I am not an expert in religious things. HORTON11: • 14:40, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :::And sticking with the church in question, it has been in use since the late 14th century. HORTON11: • 14:44, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes, the year it is blessed :) --OuWTB 15:11, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::And what would that depend on? Does consecration require some criteria to be met? HORTON11: • 15:57, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Well, the Church is usually blessed and recognized by the Church, after which services begin. --OuWTB 10:15, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::::That would probably be the 1380s then. HORTON11: • 14:45, May 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Very good :) --OuWTB 10:24, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey, welcome back to Brunant! HORTON11: • 16:23, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :Hahah, thank you :P --OuWTB 16:24, November 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Sadly I found out no Ilava's are in line to Brunant's throne, unless one of your ancestors are descended from a monarch. HORTON11: • 16:28, November 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::We can say Ilava's paternal quadruple-great-grandfather Johannes Weissenbach is a descendant of Adrian II's daughter Cornelia? Wabba The I (talk) 17:17, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::It depends if Oos wants to be royal or not. But first I think we should finish all of King Ambroos' descendants before going on to his siblings' families. HORTON11: • 17:40, November 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I don't how a specific wish to be on that list. After all, a lot of people should die if I want to be on the throne :P --OuWTB 07:25, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Yes. Even many of the royals that appear on the list come behind ordinary people. And for Ambroos' siblings' descendants or ancestors descendants to be right in line some 500+ people would need to die, including 5 royal houses. HORTON11: • 14:09, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Hahah, that's what I thought :P --OuWTB 15:32, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Though I think it'd be more the fact of being able to say you were descended from royalty, though you're already related to royalty. Henneman here is 20-something or 30-something in the line, and even then he's never gonna be king. HORTON11: • 15:41, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Hahah, as I indicated, I don't care really. I'm already Uncle Oos, Heretow 'Oshenna è :P --OuWTB 16:33, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Yep, Heretow and Governor are much more important. Plus, being 1234th in the line of succession doesn't exactly bring much wealth or power. Justin Abrahams earns way more money and has more responsiblities as MOTC and even deputy governor of Oshenna than could ever get from 283rd in the LoS (though if a few old ladies die he could be further up). HORTON11: • 17:01, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Oceana language in Brunant What would be the demographics on Oceana-speakers in Brunant? In Balcort (the highest concentration) it's at 20-25%, but it seems fairly high for "speakers" so I changed it to understanding. HORTON11: • 17:19, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :Well, according to the text, 20-25% of Oceana people in Balcort speak it, so the actual percentage of speakers in Balcort would be about 10%. --OuWTB 06:14, November 26, 2014 (UTC) ::And that percentage is proficiency in the language, or would it include those who have some understanding/basic knowledge. HORTON11: • 14:23, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :::That'd be native speakers. --OuWTB 15:37, November 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ok, great. HORTON11: • 15:32, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey It's been a while since you popped in here. You should come to chat though, for some interesting gossip. HORTON11: • 14:39, February 17, 2015 (UTC) :I'll pop in when I've got the time for it :) --OuWTB 09:06, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Oos-bot I remember you had a bot over in Lovia. Any chance that could be used here to help with transfering pages from one category to another? HORTON11: • 15:40, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :I would like to help you, but the software does not work on Windows XP or higher... --OuWTB 16:48, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Aww, now how did you make that bot? I've looked it up online but it looks excessively complex. HORTON11: • 17:07, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :::It is excessively complex :P First you need to download the software and then you need to set up a configuration file. However, if you got a modern operating system you might find it does not work... --OuWTB 04:04, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Something for you to respond to Talk:Oceana Grijzestad :o 77topaz (talk) 21:44, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Chat Please come to chat here. ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 14:36, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :No time :o --OuWTB 14:42, June 20, 2015 (UTC) A.K.P. Kruyshoff Could you create a page for him? He keeps showing up as the only red link in a list. :o 77topaz (talk) 20:50, October 12, 2017 (UTC) :Maybe he an enigmatic person though :o --OuWTB 08:45, October 13, 2017 (UTC) ::If you don't want to, I could create the page myself. :o He's a senator, there should be enough information about him for an article. 77topaz (talk) 11:35, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :::He an architect though :o --OuWTB 13:06, October 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::See, that's two bits of information about him already. :o 77topaz (talk) 21:57, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :::::He also got a childhood record uv killin little bunnies with a shotgun though :o --OuWTB 08:49, October 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::::That's three bits of information now. :o 77topaz (talk) 10:45, October 14, 2017 (UTC) :::::::He middle-aged but got a young woman pregnant, so now he stuck with a 22 year old :o --OuWTB 11:43, October 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::See, you easily have enough ideas for an article for Kruyshoff, so you should be able to write one. :o 77topaz (talk) 00:12, October 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::I think Kruyshoff dyslectic though, so he can't write one :o --OuWTB 10:52, October 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::That's "dyslexic", and you can't use that as an excuse because you're the one who'd write the article, not the fictional Kruyshoff. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:44, October 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::@spelling: that's a takavíhki anglicism; @excuse: you patronizing me? :'( --OuWTB 13:46, October 16, 2017 (UTC)